1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a vehicle-behavior control apparatus and method for stabilizing turning behavior of a vehicle.
2. Related Background Art
There are conventionally known vehicle-behavior control systems for controlling the turning behavior of the vehicle. For example, Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 8-310366 discloses such technology that, under conditions in which the vehicle is transferring into a spin tendency or into a drift-out tendency, braking force at each wheel is adjusted according to each of behavioral states so as to restrain this transfer. In carrying out the vehicle behavior control so as to restrain the spin tendency or the drift-out tendency of the vehicle in this way, it is common practice to decrease the opening angle of the throttle valve and/or decrease the engine power.